


The Diary

by kendricksnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnerd/pseuds/kendricksnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot about Beca finding something interesting in Chloe's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

Chloe wrote everything down. Why she was happy. Why she was sad. Why she started laughing at dinner when she was 13. Everything. She loved reading those stories from the past.

But she especially loved reading the entries about Beca and how she developed a crush on the fellow Bella. Lately they made her sad though. She got more frustrated each day. She wished she had the guts to tell Beca how she felt. Normally she didn’t have problems with talking about her feelings. She made the first move with the last two boys she liked. But this was different. Beca wasn’t just some boy she liked. Her feelings for the brunette were stronger than those for the boys. And most important: She was a _girl_.

Chloe never told her friends she’s bi, she didn’t try to hide it though. But she was pretty sure Beca was straight. And the “You will never get her” part of her kept telling her that the DJ had a thing for Jesse just like Aubrey always said. She almost wished that Beca and Jesse would finally get together so she wouldn’t keep getting her hopes up. Chloe sighed and closed her diary. She put it on her bookshelf before changing for the gym. Exercising always helped her getting her mind off things.

“Hey Chlo, where is the notebook with the setlists?” Beca asked when she saw that the other girl was about to leave the house. “It’s in my room on the bookshelf.” she answered “I got some ideas I have to tell you about later” she added. Beca nodded “Kay. Have fun.”. Chloe left and Beca went upstairs to Chloe’s room. Inside she took the notebook and sat down on the desk chair. She opened the book and realized that it wasn’t the right notebook. Soon she realized it was a diary so she closed it again. “Did I just read my name? Should I read it? No. She would hate me if she found out. But what did she write about me?” Beca thought. Feeling a little guilty she opened the notebook again and read the last entry with “Beca” as title:

_Dear diary,_

_I can’t take this anymore. No matter how hard I try to get over Beca, I can’t. I never had problems with talking about my feelings. Why is it so hard with Beca? Why get I too nervous every time I plan to talk to her about my crush on her? Crush. Who am I kidding? It’s been too long to just be called “a crush”. I wish I had the guts to tell her about my feelings and ask her to be my girlfriend. Or just grab her and kiss her. But it’s hopeless._

By the time Beca was finished with reading, she was smiling. She was shocked though. She never noticed the ginger had feelings for her. Maybe it was because she was too busy hiding her own. She freaked out when she realized she had feelings for her best friend. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, but she never even dared to think the other girl could feel the same. Why would she? Beca was always the weird alternative girl with barely any friends. She couldn’t believe it. “Beca, where are you? We have to make dinner!” Fat Amy yelled from downstairs. “Give me a minute!” Beca replied. Now what? She was too scared to talk to Chloe, especially because she feared she would be mad at her for reading her diary. Without really thinking about it she wrote “Do it” with an arrow pointing to “Or just grab her and kiss her”. Then she put the notebook back on the bookshelf and took the other notebook and checked if it was the right one.

When Chloe came back she was greeted with the delicious smell of food. She went into the kitchen where Beca and Fat Amy were cooking while Stacie kept talking about a guy she met last night. “You two need to cook more often. It smells delicious!” she stated, getting a “We’re just the best.” from Fat Amy and a nervous smile from Beca. “Why is she nervous?” she wondered but couldn’t think further about it when Fat Amy said “Dinner is almost finished.”. “Great. I’ll take a quick shower.” Chloe said and left. After taking a shower and changing into comfy clothes she decided to quickly write down that she managed to run 10 minutes longer than last week. When she opened her diary and saw that someone wrote “Do it” under her last entry she felt like getting a heart attack. After looking at it for a while she figured out that it was Beca’s handwriting. “OMG. She knows. That’s why she was nervous. She knows!” Chloe whispered to herself. “Get down here, ginger!” Fat Amy shouted.

During dinner Chloe and Beca tried to avoid eye contact. Both too nervous. After dinner the Bellas were sitting in the living room chatting about college and other stuff. Chloe kept thinking about Beca reading and writing under the entry in her diary. “Why did she read my diary? Did she read in it before? No, I wrote about my feelings before, I would have noticed it.” and when she realized what the brunette wrote meant, she felt stupid and happy at the same time. She stood up and walked over to where the brunette was sitting. Chloe smiled at her before pulling her up and pressing her lips against Beca’s. The other Bellas gasped. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and felt her relax against her body. She leant against Beca’s forehead, when she pulled away after a while. Both were smiling. “I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Beca murmured, biting her lip. Chloe just said “Good.” before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
